Minecraft: Dimensions
Summary: A few half-competent heroes rescue as many people as they can from various dimensions before time stops. Chapter 1 (A young boy named Steve awoke from his sleep) Steve: Hunting, I gotta go hunting. Yep. (Steve goes out the door to hunt, when a vortex sucks Steve inside of itself) (Steve finds himself in a big room colored purple, black and red with many gates to different dimensions) Sackperson: Welcome to Dimensional Hub. Steve: But... Who are you? Sackperson: I'm a Sackperson from that Dimension Gate over there, I am from LittleBigPlanet. Steve: It's an infinite room, but with only me and you... Sackperson: Exactly, the vortex sucks people in, many claim it to be lonely. But, the vortex has stopped working and everyone was sucked out just before you came here, hero. Steve: Why do you guys... Stay here? Sackperson: It seems like a new home instantly to all of us, we get whatever we want, when we want. The Population Meter goes up, and currently there are only 2 people here; you and me. We need a hero, you ARE the hero, bring people here before time itself stops forever. Steve: Alright... Thanks. Sackperson: You are very much welcome. (Steve goes through his gate) (Steve comes back 5 minutes later with his friends Joe and Spark) Steve: Hi, these are my friends Joe and Spark) Sackperson: Thank you, hero. Steve: I'll go through this gate, wow, it looks high-tech! Sackperson: Do not go in there. Steve: Why not? Sackperson: ...We shall not speak of why... Steve: Fine... (Steve goes to the Pizza Dimension instead) (2 hours later) (Steve comes back from the portal, with Pizza People with him) Sackperson: I gathered some people too! Ralph, Woody, and this kid. Kid: I like trains. (everyone is silent for a second) Steve: I got a LOT of Pizza People. Sackperson: Good. (Night falls) (Steve wakes up and goes inside the high-tech gate) Steve: What the... (Steve has stepped into a large testing room) Steve: Whistles. ???: Why did you just say 'Whistles'? Steve: Because I can't whistle. ???: Fair enough. Our current test subject is...busy...at the moment, and if you could please take the handheld portal device you see there and complete a few tasks for me, there's a good boy. (Steve looks around the room for someone else) Steve: Using some fancy speakers or something for the talking, huh? ???: Yes. Steve: Okay...*takes portal device* What do you want me to do? ???: Make it across that gap. Steve: And how to work this thing? ???: Figure it out, why don't you? Also, don't deactivate any portals while you're halfway through. Gristly bisection can and will occur if you do so. Steve: This sounds like a lot of fun... Sackperson: I hope he returns soon... (Endermen come through the Minecraft portal) Sackperson: Oh... crud... (Endermen tear some bits of the walls off) Sackperson: NO! NOOOOO! (Endermen cause fire) (The water sprinklers turn on, making the Endermen run back to the Minecraft Gate) Sackperson: I need a guy to repair the wall. (Meanwhile) ????: Keep your reward. (gives lie cake) Steve: YES. (Meanwhile) (Sackperson goes into a gate made of bricks) Sackperson: Hello? I need a guy that can repair this hole in the wall! (Sackperson sees a person fixing windows in the distance) (Sackperson runs toward him) (2 hours later) Sackperson: Well, here they are. Fix-It Felix, Bob the Builder, Some Random Repair Man, Mario and Handy Manny, I still don't know why I went into those "Kiddie Shows" gates, but, at least we got builders. Felix, you have that... magic hammer, so go fix the wall on the right, and fix major damage, Bob and Manny, fix minor things since your no good anyways, Repair Man, fix the floor. Mario, fix the ceiling since you have experienced heights before. (Meanwhile) Steve: *jumps back through hi-tech portal* Hi all! I'm back! Sackperson: Fantastic! Did you find anyone? Steve: I found this! *pulls out companion cube* Sackperson: ...Okay. What is it? Steve: I don't know. *takes bite of cake, promptly spitting it out* This stuff's ancient! Who would reward someone with this peice of cardboard? Sackperson: You have more work to do, and so do I. Mario! (Mario turns to face Sackperson) Sackperson: You're in charge until we get back, okay? Come on, Steve. We have work to do. (Steve and Sackperson go through portal) (Meanwhile, in a dusty old gate in the far back of the Dimension Hub) ????: Fools... They don't know who they are dealing with... Now, I will redesign the vortex to destroy the dimension it appears in... Or my name isn't... Xetrov! Xetrov: They will pay... for abandoning my dimension... (Sackperson and Steve run from the portal) Sackperson: Let's NOT try that again. Steve: You said it. (they sit and pant, then review what they've done.) Sackperson: Hey you! Repair guy! Repair guy: Yeah? Sackperson: Why isn't anyone going to explore? Repair guy: They're scared of getting lost without any hope of returning, sir. Sackperson: Well, that won't do at all. (turns to Steve) We need to- (A screechy sound is heard. A few feet down the hall, a blue box appears) Sackperson: What in the world? ???: And here, you'll find the Baghdad street bazaar of 2045.. (a guy opens a door on the box and pokes his head out) ???: Oh. This isn't Baghdad, 2045, is it? Sackperson: No. Steve: Who are you? The Doctor: I'm the Doctor! Steve: Doctor who? The Doctor: Let's leave that where it is, mm? Anyways, mind telling me the date and location? Sackperson: ...The Dimensional Plane, where time doesn't exist...? The Doctor: Okay, let's see, infinite space, plenty of temporal energy... (the box begins making a sound like church bells) The Doctor: No, no no! Not again! Give me eighteen hours or so, I'll be in there. (He runs into the box and it makes a screeching sound again. However, this time it appears to be flickering in and out of existence, the church bells still ringing) Sackperson: Well, Steve, we have an important place to be. Steve: Where's that? Sackperson: My homeworld. It's being ripped apart, and we need to save as many as we can before it's gone. (they enter the portal to what once might have been a beautiful land. Now, though, trees are burning and evil is running rampant as far as Steve can see. Planets hang in the sky.) Sackperson: Wecome to the once great Littlebigplanet omniverse. Steve: There's... thieves everywhere. Homes are falling off grass platforms into some sort of void... Sackperson: Lots of years ago, there was The Collector, all he wanted was a friend, and I took care of that. Then, the Negativitron, who I took care of once again. Then, The Puppeteer, no problem, done and done. I woke up a few days ago and my land was being destroyed, I saw a vortex, went in it for my own safety, and poof, ended up in The Dimensional Hub. Those planets used to be far away. Steve: Whistles. Sackperson: You have an odd habit of saying that. Steve: Mmhmm. Sackperson: Scatter! Get as many sackpeople as you can! The world has hours, maybe less. And watch out for the Hoard! They'll pinch whatever they can carry. (they run in different directions, Steve jumping a ledge and landing on a lower one) Steve: Hey, you! (three sackpeople turn around) Steve: There's a portal up there. It leads to safety! (they run for it) (things go like this for a while, until Steve finds himself on an airship about to take off.) Steve(to everyone passing by): There's a portal to safety north of here. Get out! Run for it! (He runs to the top) Steve: Come on! Get out! (The planet hanging above the area explodes.) (Steve runs for an escape vehicle) Steve: I've done everything I can. Time to go. (He tries to pilot it, but the controls are too small. He crashes close to the portal. Meteors rain down) (he jumps through the portal) Sackperson: You made it! Steve: Yay! (an arm sticks out of a gate) (a distorted, shadow-like fox-like creature comes out of it) ????: Hehehehehe... Where's the Pencil of Creation? Steve: The what? ????: Weak fools, I expected better then this... (picks Steve up by the shirt) Tell me... where is the Pencil of Creation?! Steve: WHAT'S THE PENCIL OF CREATION?! ????: ...Fools. (drops Steve on the ground) I knew this place didn't have the information I need... (???? goes back in his gate) Steve: Who was that? Sackperson: I don't know, do you have a computer in your dimension? Steve: No. Sackperson: Doesn't your dimension have a creator or something? Steve: Yeah, The Great Notch. Sackperson: Can't you contact him? Steve: No, but people try to contact his brother, Herobrine. But he's gone insane, so, we never do that anymore. Of course there's that thing my gramps told me, but it's a myth. Sackperson: Try the thing your gramps told you. Steve: Fine, follow me. (Steve and Sackperson go in the gate to Minecraft) Steve: I gotta craft a crafting table. Whistles. (Steve crafts a crafting table) (Steve does a combination) Steve: Eye of Ender... Emerald... Flint and Steel... Obsidian... Sandstone... Paper... DONE! (The crafting table emits a ray of sunshine, and Notch falls on the crafting table) Steve: Make a computer. Now. Notch: The next update is scheduled for April 1, 2013. Steve: WHY ARE THINGS HARD. Just make one. Notch: If you command me so, I shall do it, only to keep the favorable excuses. (Notch designs the crafting combination) Steve: Whistles. Sackperson: That's getting annoying. (Notch inserts several things into scripts) Steve: (looks at arm) Whistles more. (Notch crafts the computer) Notch: I am done, my creation and... puppet... Steve: Can you get rid of creepers? I hate them. Exploding my house, once he got into my brother's dirt house. Notch: No. (Notch disappears) Steve: Aww. Well, computer time... Sackperson: STAND ASIDE! I have a photo of everybody in the Dimensional Hub, and now to find the fox thing. Steve: But how- Sackperson: QUIET! (Sackperson puts the picture of ???? into the computer's DVD slot) (The computer reads the picture, and the name of ???? appears next to it) Sackperson: "Wilfre". Steve: Who? Sackperson: Wilfre. Steve: What's a Wilfre? Sackperson: NOW I REMEMBER! He's the main villain of the gate next to the QWOP gate. Steve: QWOP? Sackperson: It's an olympics game. Steve: Oh. Sackperson: (types "Pencil of Creation") (reads:) The Pencil of Creation is an ancient tool that stole the Book of Life's purposes in the world, and now it remains in a very secret place in the Drawn to Life gate. It is very dangerous, and can rip dimensions apart. Steve: ...Whistles. Sackperson: Back to the Dimensional Hub. (Steve and Sackperson teleport back, since of Sackperson being a guard of the Dimensional Hub) Chapter 2 Steve: May I see those photos of everybody? Sackperson: Sure. (Steve looks at the photos) Steve: Bigfoot... Luigi... King Candy... Meat Boy... Cooking Mama... Huh? (Steve sees a blurred out, ripped picture) Steve: Who's this? Sackperson: I never saw this picture before, it looks like it comes from that gate in the way back. Steve: What's that dimension? Sackperson: Once called the Deep-Space Dimension, it was by far the most peaceful dimension, until the main hero of the Deep-Space series, Digiblast, accidentally caused the vortex to break, and meteors rained out of the vortex, causing the dimension to be destroyed. People hated Digiblast, and he was sent into the Dimensional Jail, where he still remains. Steve: Sounds pretty sketchy to me. So are we going there or what? Sackperson: ...No. We are not going there. Ever. Steve: Fine. So we get back to work or what? Sackperson: Yeah. (The blue box phases back into complete existence, the Doctor flying out the door.) The Doctor: What did I miss? Sackperson: Very little. (Wilfre comes through a gate) Wilfre: WHERE IS THE PENCIL OF CREATION?! The Doctor: You mean this? (pulls out a golden-platinum pencil) Wilfre: Yes... I appreciate this moment... (takes Pencil of Creation) You weak, blinded, fool. This will rip all dimensions... And YOU are going to perish... NYAHAHAHAHA! (goes into the Mario gate) Mario: MIYA-MIA! Sackperson: QUICKLY! LET'S SAVE EVERYONE WE CAN FIND! (10 minutes later) Sackperson: We found Luigi, Peach and... err... where's the turtle guy? (Bowser runs to the Mario gate) Bowser: I am NOT abandoning my kingdom! (Bowser enters the Mario gate) Steve: Stay here! (Steve enters the Mario gate) Wilfre: NYAHAHAHAHA! TAKE THIS, AND THAT, AND SOME MORE OF THIS! You have returned, turtle man... Bowser: (breathes fire) Steve: BOWSER! TAKE MY HAND! Bowser: I'm gonna finish off this goon, so GO AWAY BEFORE I DESTROY YOU ALL! Steve: Now I can see WHY your the villain. (exits) Announcer: FIGHT. Bowser: YEAHHHH. (Wilfre roars like a beast) Bowser: ...Oh... crud... (runs into the gate) Steve (to Sackperson): Got any fours? Sackperson: No. Bowser: He was too powerful. But I saved these things. (holds up Goombas, Koopas, and Dry Bones) Steve: Oh yeah. WE HAVE TO SAVE THE NEXT DIMENSION, WHATEVER THAT ONE COULD BE. (Steve runs into a random gate) (sees a park, with a house, a blue jay standing alongside a raccoon breaking a car, and a happy man shaped like a lollipop frolicking about) Steve: ... (Wilfre comes in and starts to destroy stuff) Steve: GAH NO. Wilfre: ENDGAME, PARK! Mordecai: Oh my... (Steve saves Mordecai, Rigby and Pops and heads back to the Dimensional Hub) (Wilfre exits the dimension, and runs to the Minecraft dimension). (Steve grabs on Wilfre) Steve: DON'T. YOU. EVEN. DARE. Wilfre: LET GO OF ME, CHILD! I WAS- (arm turns to something else, then returns to normal) -FORCED TO DO THIS! (Wilfre goes into the Minecraft dimension) Sackperson: What happened to his arm? Steve: End if I know. Sackperson: This guy's dangerous anyways. We can't just rush in without help. Steve: Well, we could ger The Doctor and some sackpeople and- Sackperson: No, no. Time to break out the big guns. We need someone powerful... Steve: Like Dave Strider? Sackperson: Yes, I mean, no, er-wait, since when is Dave Strider here? Steve: Oh, he wandered through a gate five hours ago. I can't believe you didn't notice, your buddies love him- Sackperson: Never mind him, he'll mess things up. Steve: Fine then. Hey Doctor! (Runs off in his direction) Doctor: Don't talk to me. Steve: Okay, what's wrong? Doctor: I just unleashed something horrible on that dimention, I just know it... Steve: You probably did. But there's definitley worse enemies out there, and we can take him anyhow... (Loud noises are echoing somewhere down the hall) Doctor: You're right. There are worse enemies. And more of them are finding out about the portals. (A laser blast fires off, hitting a sackperson next to them and causing him to explode in a storm of fluff and fire) Dalek : EXTERMINATE! THE DA-LEKS SHALL RULE! Doctor: Things just got really bad. Super super bad. I'll take care of things. You get some fighters together and stop Wilfre. The bad stuff's just starting. Things are going to get a lot worse. (Steve runs with the rest of the crowd) (Wilfre shows up again) Wilfre: NOW! DESTROY THE DIMENSIONAL HUB! (Wilfre is about to blast the hub) Steve: NO! NONONONO! NO! Supreme Dalek: You can-not de-stroy the hub! Wilfre: WHY NOT? Supreme Dalek: It be-longs to the Da-leks! (Wilfre begins blasting the hub; Daleks begin blasting him) Daleks: EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! (Wilfre begins tearing up daleks) Sackperson: Steve? Steve: There you are! Listen, I've got an idea. Where's the dimensional jail? Sackperson: This way. Follow me! (Steve and Sackperson run to the jail) (Steve and Sackperson run past characters in cells such as Goku, John Egbert and Scribblenaut Maxwell) Steve: About that Digiblast guy, WHERE IS HE? (Sackperson sees an empty cell, where Digiblast was supposed to be) Steve: Huh? (Wilfre goes to the jail to destroy Steve and Sackperson) Wilfre: Oh, you two will be QUITE the history books... (Wilfre blasts Sackperson) Steve: Oh, no. (Sackperson respawns at a nearby LittleBigPlanet Entrance Spawn) Sackperson: I'M OKAY! (Wilfre fires a blast at Steve, which hits the wall, backfiring Wilfre into the cell, which closes and locks) (Sackperson takes the Pencil of Creation) Steve: Where does that go again? Sackperson: Drawn to Life dimension? Steve: Oh, yeah. (Steve and Sackperson run to the Drawn to Life gate) Mari: THE PENCIL! RETURN IT QUICK! (Steve gives Mari the pencil, and returns back to the hub) (Sackperson breathes heavily) Steve: Now, where's Digiblast? Sackperson: HE'S GONE REMEMBER. (Xetrov enters the hub) Xetrov: Hello. Steve: Who are you? Xetrov: I AM XETROV. THE EVILEST BEING EVER. Steve: NO. (throws Xetrov into the jail, and fortunately lands in a cell, which locks and closes) Xetrov: FOOLS! I SENT WILFRE AFTER YOU, AND I CAN BREAK OUT OF THIS TINY CELL. Sackperson: (laughs) RELAX! He can never- Steve: He got out. (cell is empty) Steve: What now? Sackperson: We'll just have to keep an eye out for him. Now, we passed a few heroes locked up earlier, we should probably free them. (They go and unlock the cells of Goku, Maxwell, and John Egbert) Goku: Thanks. I'll go keep an eye out for Xetrov. Steve: We all will. (Goku speeds off) Maxwell: I'll be off! I got fourty brothers and a sister to look for! Sackperson: Great! John Egbert: And I gotta go catch up with Dave. He'll be wondering where I am by now. Steve: (waves) (They all return to the Hub) Doctor: Brilliant news! The Daleks got a good look at Xetrov and ran for their lives! Steve: Okay then. We should really- Doctor: Bad news. The big lizard man came back and now he's roughing people up for money. Sackperson: Oh crud. (Bowser is shaking Dave upside-down by his ankles) Bowser: Come on, kid, give me everything! John: Hey! Cut that out! (Takes a large fancy hammer out and slams Bowser across the room, a perfect home run) Dave: Thanks, bro. Sackperson: I think we might need to install some rules around here... (Xetrov returns) Xetrov: Hello, kids. I see your having fun... The itsy-bitsy spider went up the water spout... Down came the rain and took the spider INTO A GATE. (Xetrov knocks Steve and Sackperson into a gate) Xetrov: WELCOME TO CHUCK E CHEESE. Steve: This isn't really a method of torture, it's just a place where you can have fun and play games- Xetrov: I WAS OUT OF IDEAS OKAY?! Besides, YOU HAVE TO PAY TO GET IN! MUAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and you always lose at that alien-skii ball thing. SO HAVE FUN IN TORTURE. MUAHAHAHAHA. What, WAIT! (Steve and Sackperson simply step out the gate, and Steve pokes Xetrov in his shadow-like eye) (Green lines, with green dots flowing through them, course through Xetrov's body) Xetrov: You may have won today, but NOT TOMMOROW, go get your PITIFUL people from PITIFUL dimensions! Steve: That sounds like a good idea, actually. Xetrov: I DEEPLY REGRET THAT! (teleports out of sight) Steve: (grabs a microphone) ATTENTION, EVERYBODY! GRAB EVERY ONE YOU CAN OUT OF THE GATES! THIS MAY BE A GOOD CHANCE TO STOP AN EVIL BEING CALLED XETROV! Chapter 3 Steve: COME ON! We gotta get Maxwell! (Steve and Sackperson run to the Scribblenauts gate, and go in it) (Maxwell is writing a ladder to get a cat out of a tree) Steve: Umm... Maxwell! Maxwell: Hi, Steve, Sackperson! What brings you here? Steve: You see, we kind of need everybody from every dimension to fight back against somebody called Xetrov. Maxwell: Sure, I'll step out into the hub and I'll meet you there- (Clone punches Maxwell) Maxwell: Clone? YOU SHOULD BE NOT EXISTING. LISTEN YOU HAVE TO HELP! We need you to come out the gates, and find people to fight against an evil being named Xetrov. (Fix-It Felix Jr. runs to the MS Paint Adventures gate, Maxwell runs to the Spongebob gate and Steve runs to the YouTube gate) Steve: This place doesn't have any characters in it, JUST LAME VIDEOS. I mean, a cat playing a keyboard, a cat wearing a poptart flying in space, a baby biting another baby's finger, a guy singing and dancing while wearing a tuxedo?! Sackperson: Calm down, Steve. Steve: I know, but the last things we need are LOLcats! Sackperson: ...You have a point there. Let's beat it. (They head straight for the Hub) Sackperson: Now, we need an army, we need to train, and we need to find Xetrov. ???: I can help you there. Steve: Who're you? ???: Sleuth. Problem Sleuth. Your buddy Felix came and got me and my buds here. (A tall, thin man and a short, fat man are standing next to the normal sized Sleuth) Problem Sleuth: First of all, we don't know what Xetrov looks like. Describe him to us. Sackperson: Well, he's about three times taller than you tall friend there... Problem Sleuth: You on it, Pickle Inspector? (Pickle Inspector is drawing frantically while Sackboy continues to describe him) Pickle Inspector: This him? (Shows a cartoony picture of Xetrov to him) Steve: More or less. Problem Sleuth: Boys, we're on the case! Catch you later. (they walk off) Steve: So Sackperson, I could get some fighters together and we can train up some of the guys around here. (Mario is juggling fireballs for a few passing sackpeople) Steve: We can so do this. Hey, can I give you a nickname or something? Sackperson sounds so...general. It's only what you are. What can I call you? Sackperson: Actually, I have no name, until the player decides what it is. Steve: Player? Sackperson: Minecraft is a game, right, you get controlled by players. So do I. Steve: Oh, yeah. I'll try to think of a name. Where will we get fighters? Sackperson: Either the WWE dimension, the Star Wars dimension or the Fruit Ninja dimension. Steve: Fruit Ninja sounds nice. (Sackperson and Steve go to the Fruit Ninja dimension) Sensei: HHDDSIUYBDDSAGDISSBCBHDBCHICSWDCD STRIKE. BCHJBDJHIBBCHJIBCWEIHHDWBCSDWI STRIKE. JFHIOJBJWBEIFJBEDWBIJFWE I HIT A BOMB. Steve: Erm... Hello? Sensei: WHAT. Steve: Will you train people in the dimensional hub? Sensei: HAHAHA! FOOLS! EACH DIMENSION IS ALREADY TRAINED BY DEFAULT WHEN WE ARE MADE! HOO-HA! Sackperson: Don't listen to him, the fruit chopping's driven him mad. Steve: Hey, I've been thinking... I found the perfect name... SACKY! ... Sackperson: ...No. (They return to the hub, the sensei cackling as he murders more fruit) Steve: Now what we need, (takes a bite of apple) is a decent trainer who won't deny the fact that these guys can't fight... Dave Strider(training people to fight with swords): And then you take the sword, and-(flings it backwars by mistake, impaling a sackperson) Steve: (winces) Sackperson: (reappears 20 feet away) Steve: I still love how you can do that. Sackperson: I know someone who might be a little help. Steve: Who? WHO?! Sackperson: Come with me... (They enter the Star Wars gate) Steve: (whistles) Sackperson: Did you just whistle? Steve: Yeah! Fix-it Felix taught me how. Sackperson: Here we are. Yoda: Greetings. Knew you were coming, I did. Steve: Wow, really? Yoda: Really not! Lie, that was. Sackperson: Will you help us train our army so we can fight Xetrov? Yoda: Bad news, good news. Train, I will. Xetrov, but here he is. Steve: What did he say? Sackperson: Uhh...(thinks) Xetrov: GREETINGS FOOLS, YOU WALKED RIGHT INTO A TRAP! (shows them Yoda hand puppet) Steve: Oh, no... Random Idiot: What kind of name is XETROV? I've been thinking... And I figured out his name is Vortex backwards! WHAT KIND OF NAME?! WHAT KIND OF- (Xetrov blasts Random Idiot with his arm somehow) Steve: WHAT... the... Sackperson: He couldn't do THAT before... Xetrov: You did not see anything! Back to normal things. (Xetrov pushes them back into the hub) (Back in Star Wars dimension) Xetrov: SIRS! Command the boulder in the Indiana Jones dimension to break out of the gate, to CRUSH THOSE LITTLE THINGS. (Back in hub) Sackperson: There's something about that guy that- (Sackperson hears screaming coming from the jail) (Steve and Sackperson go to the jail) Wilfre: (screams) LEMME OUT OF THIS THING! THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU! Steve: Tell us first, and we'll let you free. Wilfre: I've been learning and searching on Xetrov. It turns out Xetrov's page has a re-direct, that leads directly to a page with swapped letters and numbers and symbols! I did this all on my Shadow Computer 3400, now PLEASE let me free... I've changed... I've done ALL I can... The only thing I can't do is translate the code page to see what it is! Steve: Let him go. (Sackperson lets him go) Wilfre: Thank you... Xetrov's had me under command for quite some time... But I fear there is a greater threat arising soon, after you defeat Xetrov. (The Indiana Jones dimension shakes) Sackperson: NOT THE WEIRD MONKEYS! Oh, that's Temple Run. (A boulder comes out the gate and crushes Wilfre, destroying his shadow body) Sackperson: WILFRE! (Wilfre climbs out of the boulder, revealing a white-haired teenager) Wilfre: I was once this... But then The Book of Life accidently created shadow creatures, and I was transformed. Heroes... save the hub... Please... (Wilfre collapses) (Steve picks up Wilfre) Steve: TO THE YOUTUBE DIMENSION! Sackperson: WHY? Steve: THERE'S A HOSPITAL IN A MINECRAFT VIDEO CALLED WESTERN CREEPER 2! Sackperson: OKAY! (They eventually make it to YouTube, find the video, go in it, and run to the hospital) Doctor: He's in a coma, his ribcage is shattered slightly and his eyes are pure white. Sackperson: They were white when he was a shadow thingy- (Steve smacks Sackperson) (Sackperson smacks Steve hard, so he falls on the ground) Sackperson: That's actually a feature in my dimension. (Maxwell finds Steve and Sackperson) Maxwell: HELP! XETROV IS DESTROYING DIMENSIONS! I SAVED MY FORTY BROTHERS AND A SISTER, BUT THE CLONE IS STANDING OUTSIDE! QUICK! (Maxwell, Sackperson, Steve and others run towards the gate) (Xetrov appears right outside the gate) Xetrov: UH-UH-UH! (Steve whistles in his ears) Xetrov: GAH! (Maxwell, Maxwell's family, Steve, Doctor and Sackperson run outside the Scribblenauts gate) Steve: I GOT THIS! FIX-IT FELIX! (Fix-It Felix shows up) Fix-It Felix Jr.: What?! THE DIMENSION IS BREAKING APART! (fixes dimension with his magic hammer) (Maxwell and his family rush in the dimension, not before thanking everybody) Patches: Thank you... (Patches runs in the dimension) Steve: We got to find a Decoder that can decode the words! (Manny steps out the Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs dimension) Manny: I was also a decoder. (Manny logs on his computer and types things, while Steve explains what Wilfre told them) Manny: It made a link to deepspace.com. And the character section is highlighted. But when I click it all it shows is a white rectangle below "Heroes". Steve: Wait... This is confusing... (whistles) Fix-It Felix Jr.: Just how I taught you. Manny: This is confusing to me also. (Manny goes back into his dimension) (Xetrov knocks the computer on the floor, and smashes it into bits) Xetrov: You dare try to discover a man's secrets... (Xetrov disappears) Steve: Get all the people we can! (Music plays, while people get people out of dimensions) Chapter 4 (5 days later) (Xetrov appears) Xetrov: HAHAHAHA! Only ONE little block person? Steve, you know you're weak, step out the way. Steve: No, I will fight. Xetrov: AHAHAHAHA! You and what army... Steve: This army. (All the characters run out of they're gates) Xetrov: FOOLS! I can take care of SCUM like you... (Xetrov hovers in the air and blasts people, all avoiding the blasts) Mario: FOR PEACH! (Mario punches Xetrov) Sergeant Calhoun: IT'S MAKE YOUR MAMA'S PROUD TIME!... again... (Sergeant Calhoun blasts Xetrov) Xetrov: OW OW OW! (Xetrov blasts Sergeant Calhoun's gun, which breaks into bits) Sackperson: Buzz Lightyear... Luke Skywalker... Mr. Krabs... Yeah! Everyone's here! But wait... where's Wilfre... Doctor: He didn't make it... he died... (Sackperson drops his pad he was writing on on the ground) Sackperson: EXCUSE ME, EXCUSE ME! (Sackperson goes to the YouTube gate, to the Western Creeper 2 video, and goes to the hospital) Sackperson: Wilfre... (Wilfre slightly opens his eye) Sackperson: Wilfre? (Wilfre opens his eyes, and gets up) Wilfre: I would do anything to protect my dimension... (Wilfre steps into the hub) Wilfre: I'M BACK AND READY TO FACE YOU, XETROV! (Wilfre floats into the air with the power of his scepter and fights Xetrov head on) (Wilfre punches Xetrov in his eye, and green lines course through his body) Wilfre: Huh? (Wilfre continues to fight Xetrov, while people shoot him (Xetrov) with weapons.) (The green lines eventually cover Xetrov entirely) (Wilfre falls) (The green lines turn white, and disappear, revealing Digiblast) (Digiblast falls to the ground) Digiblast: YES! IT IS ME! I PLAYED THE ROLE OF XETROV! ALL I WANTED WAS REVENGE ON THIS DIMENSIONAL HUB FOR REJECTING ME AS A HERO! NOW LOOK AT WHAT THEY HAVE DONE! I'VE GONE INSANE! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! NOW PREPARE TO PERISH! (Digiblast blasts people, who all avoid the blasts) (Bowser shows up) Bowser: BEHOLD: THE STAR ROD! (Bowser hits Digiblast with the Star Rod) Steve: I GOT A DIAMOND SWORD! (Steve hits Digiblast with the diamond sword) (Everybody attacks Digiblast) (Maxwell writes a Grenade Launcher in his magic notebook, and launches grenades at Digiblast) (Digiblast escapes the people fighting him, and traps Steve in a corner, about to blast him) Steve: DIGIBLAST, NO! Think about being a hero... You can change again! Please Digiblast... Unlock the final level called the heart... Please... Digiblast: NO! Digiblast the hero is no more... ONLY DIGIBLAST THE VILLAIN! (Steve avoids Digiblast's blasts) Steve: JUST GIVE IT ONE MORE CHANCE AND RETURN TO YOUR DIMENSION! PLEASE BE A HERO! (Digiblast blasts the wall, which accidently backfires and hits Digiblast) Digiblast: OW! Steve: Please... If you continue to be a villain, you'll have no friends, nobody will like you... Please... Remember your family... Digiblast: My what? Steve: Your family, your friends... Digiblast: Your right, child... I do miss my family and my friends... They were destroyed in a hovercraft accident... MY hovercraft... I'm sorry for ever putting you in doubt, hero. Steve: Really? Digiblast: NAH! (blasts Steve, but it hits the diamond sword, which hits Digiblast) (Digiblast evaporates into the pixel-form of Dimensional Dust) (Digiblast shows back up by a LittleBigPlanet Entrance Spawn) Steve: What the... Digiblast: I'm part Sackperson. NOW PREPARE TO DIE! Steve: Okay, so you're immortal? That's cheating. Digiblast: I'm evil. What do you expect? Steve: ATTACK! (People charge at Digiblast. He continues to knock down waves) Sackperson: EVERYBODY OUT OF THE WAY! I got a car full of gas, a Creatinator full of fire, and an objective nothing short of using it! (Digiblast lifts his leg, causing Sackboy to race under and hit a wall) Problem Sleuth: SEPULCRI-TUUUUDE! (becomes a sword-weilding, democracy-protecting angel and flies up to Digiblast, swinging at him) Digiblast: YEARGH! (Flattens him into the ground) PS: (gets up, teeters, and falls, going back to normal) Steve (realizing how bad things are getting): Everyone run! Get everyone out! (Three days later, everyone is still recovering.) Steve: Sackperson. Sackperson: What? Steve: Digiblast needs to go. Soon. Sackperson: I couldn't agree more. (The Doctor walks up) Doctor: Great news! I've done some calculating, and we mainly lost because there weren't enough of us. If we get some followers, we can handle Digiblast. (Steve and Sackperson remain silent) Doctor: What is it? Steve: What about the bad news? There's always bad news. Doctor: Er...Several of our numbers went missing in that battle. Digiblast probably captured them and is pretending to be one. We need to be careful. Steve: Yes. Alright, so far we only got one half of the Dimensional Hub. New dimensions are added every second, really. Sackperson: How did you know? Steve: I just wanted to sound like you. Sackperson: Oh. (The Portal dimension glows, and forces Steve inside) ???: Welcome back. I am GLaDOS. GLaDOS: Now prepare to taste more cake. (Steve rejects the cake and swats it at GLaDOS) GLaDOS: This angers me. (Steve runs out of the gate, and GLaDOS cannot get out) GLaDOS: Help... Sackperson: Digiblast can be anywhere, disguised. (A random guy walks past) (Steve chokes him) Steve: HALT DIGIBLAST! Random Guy: I'M NOT DIGIBLAST YOU IDIOT. Oh, wait, yes I am. (Digiblast teleports next to Steve) Digiblast: I am part of everyone in this dimension, I can transform into anyone here. For example... Ahahaha... (Digiblast transforms into Sackperson, and tackles him) Digiblast (Sackperson): NYAHAHAHAHA. (Spore dimension shakes) (The Grox comes out) The Grox: (several glitching, beeping noises) Steve: What's that? The Grox: (grabs translation device) I am The Grox. Digiblast (Sackperson): Get out of my way! (uses teleport power and teleports him back to his gate) Steve: DIGIBLAST!!! (grabs diamond sword and slashes him) Digiblast (Sackperson): Argh!!!! (becomes Digiblast again) Digiblast: WEAK FOOL!!!! (kicks Steve into Wreck-It Ralph gate) Steve: I need a place to hide... AHA! Digiblast: Where are you little boy? Ralph: I'M GONNA WRECK IT!!! Digiblast: Oh no... (bricks hit Digiblast's head) Felix: I can fix it! (hits magic hammer on Digiblast's head) Digiblast: ARGH!!! (teleports to Steve's location) Steve: Take this! (throws ten bricks at Digiblast and gets out of the gate) (Minecraft dimension regenerates) Steve: (enters Minecraft dimension) A CAVE!!!! Digiblast: (sighs) Not again. (teleports into the cave) (Digiblast lights up the cave and defeats all in his way) Steve: (Mines diamond ore) YES!!! (Crafts another diamond sword) Digiblast: (mines iron) ARGH!!! THIS IS NOTHING COMPARED TO DIAMONDS!!! (crushes iron into diamonds) Steve: (tries to contact Notch) Eye of Ender... Emerald... Flint and Steel... Obsidian... Sandstone... Paper... HERE HE COMES!!! Notch: (falls on the crafting table) What do you want? Steve: Can you get rid of Digiblast? Notch: Wait for some time, I need to regain power (goes back up) Notch: (comes down) Alright, I'll get rid of Digiblast! Steve: YES!!! Notch: WHO IS RIGHT HERE!!! (becomes Digiblast again) Digiblast: Your "great" Notch has failed to come... MUAHAHAHAHA!!! Steve: HEROBRINE!!! Digiblast: WHAT'S A HEROBRINE?! Steve: (crafts Herobrine Soul and brings him to life) Herobrine: What do you want, little fool... Digiblast: (blasts Herobrine with laser ray) Herobrine: I see now why you called me... (attacks Digiblast) Digiblast: (roars like a beast and kicks Herobrine into the forest) Herobrine: ARGH!!!! (teleports to Digiblast) Digiblast: (slices Herobrine with a diamond sword) Herobrine: (heals) ARGH!!!!! Digiblast: (destroys Herobrine soul and Herobrine dies) Hehehe... I told you... You cannot defeat me. (teleports to Deep Space dimension) Steve: NO! (gets out of Minecraft dimension) (Steve runs into the Deep-Space dimension) (chunks of ground are seen everywhere) Steve: Oh, no... Chapter 5 Digiblast: (is sitting on a throne) You will never make this. (Steve jumps on the ground chunks and makes it to Digiblast) (Steve and Digiblast battle) (Steve punches Digiblast's arm, and the arm turns into a grey clay-like substance) (Digiblast gets covered with the substance, and the substance turns into metal, and a light beam comes out of Digiblast's head, revealing a robot creature) Robot Creature: I AM REALLY THE GUIDE OF THE DIMENSIONAL HUB! Or at least I used to be... Guide: NOW DIE- (The platform Guide is standing on breaks, and Guide falls to his doom) Steve: I did it! (The platforms break) (Steve falls to his "doom") (Sackperson enters the Deep-Space gate) Sackperson: STEVE! (Steve is still falling) (Steve grabs a rock on the side of a stone wall) (Guide falls into lava, and explodes) (Steve falls) (Sackperson dives after Steve) (Sackperson catches Steve and throws him up into the air, and Steve lands on a platform) (Sackperson grabs a rock) Sackperson: STEVE! GO! I'LL CLIMB MY WAY OUT! (Guide's hand grabs Sackperson's foot) (Sackperson is pulled into the lava) Steve: OH... no... (Sackperson respawns) Steve: I still love how you can do that. Sackperson: Let's get out of here. (Steve and Sackperson escape the Deep-Space dimension) Sackperson: Remember when some person said there was a greater threat? Guide is the greater threat! Wow, that doesn't make any sense at all... But, it's true! (Guide climbs out of the Deep-Space dimension, and blasts the floor) (The Dimensional Hub starts to break) Steve: HAVEN'T WE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY?! (Sackperson goes into a fighting stance) Steve: No... DON'T DO IT! Sackperson: No! I hold... The Shadow Amulet. (holds Shadow Amulet in hand) Steve: That... is... awesome... (Sackperson throws the Shadow Amulet at Digiblast, who then wears it) Guide: Thank you, Sackperson, you have done well. Sackperson: Nope. (The Shadow Amulet glows a pure black glow) Guide: NYAHAHAHAHA! (Goes insane) (Guide's eyes turn larger, hypnotic-like and glowing red) Guide: NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BEHOLD MY POWER! (Manny comes out of nowhere) Manny: There is an error! Somebody else holds the Shadow Amulet! Sackperson: Exactly. This one Guide is wearing right now is a fake. A copy of the Shadow Amulet, but ten times more un-stable. (Guide turns into a shadow creature with eagle wings, and ink coming out of him) Guide: I'M UNSTOPPABLE, THANKS TO YOU, SACKPERSON! (flies with Sackperson in his hands) I should thank you... BUT IT WOULD BE MORE AMUSING TO KILL YOU! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sackperson: Three... two... one. (A light shines out of Guide's mouth) (The light comes out of Guide's mouth, and becomes brighter, staying in place between the floor and ceiling, near Guide) Guide: YOU FOOOO-O-O-OLLLLLLSSSS! (Guide is sucked into the light, and Guide explodes, and the light disappears) Steve: You did it, Sackperson. Sackperson: No, we all did it. (Everybody from different dimensions comes out of their gates, all holding fake Shadow Amulets) Sackperson: They were working on making fake amulets to destroy Guide. Steve: So... we all did it... Sackperson: Yes... Oh, and Felix! (Felix arrives and fixes the Dimensional Hub) (Everybody cheers) Imagine, dream, create. Nothing can stop you from being yourself except yourself. Teamwork is what brought this story to a close, a happy close. The End. Credits *Creator: Chromebolt *Writers: Rguy3, Fadl3321mario *Special thanks to Mojang, and the companies who made all those people and series. Category:Crossovers Category:Stories